


The Cap has a date (11th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bar, Fluff, Gay Bucky, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Calling all Avengers,” Tony said over the tannoy system. “The Cap has a date, I repeat, 90 year-old virgin has pulled! Everybody, assume the positions!”</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky gets picked up by a hot blonde guy in a bar who he's sure he recognises, but he just can't put his finger on it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cap has a date (11th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible! I had an English exam today so I was a bit fed up of writing, but I hope this is okay.  
> Let me know what you think :)

Bucky sat at the crowded bar, looking broodily at his drink. He looked up from his drink and noticed a group of girls giggling and looking his way. He sighed and downed the rest of the drink. He was fed up of all the girls staring at him and flirting with him. He wasn’t interested. _‘Maybe I should just get “I’m gay” tattooed on my forehead, it would save a lot of time’_ Bucky thought to himself.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by a low voice. He looked up to find the most attractive guy he’d ever seen. He was blonde with bright blue eyes and was incredibly ripped. Bucky just blinked up at him dumbfounded for a moment.

“Uh sure, I’ll have a scotch,” Bucky replied, shocked that this gorgeous guy was talking to him rather than any of the cute girls scattered around.

“A scotch for me and my friend here,” the hot guy said gesturing to Bucky. “I’m Steve by the way.”

“Bucky,” he stared intently at Steve. He could swear that he knew him from somewhere. 

“So Bucky, what brings you here?” Steve asked, leaning casually against the bar. 

“Just bored,” Bucky shrugged. “What about you?” 

“I’m looking to meet someone,” 

“You’re in the wrong place, pal,” Bucky snorted into his drink.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Steve smiled, leaning closer to Bucky whose cheeks were slightly flushed. He cleared his throat slightly. “Surely Bucky can’t be your real name?”

“Well my real name’s James, but everyone calls be Bucky,” Steve nodded.

“So James, tell me about yourself,” Bucky usually hated people using his real name, but it sounded kinda good when Steve said it. 

“Well I joined the army straight out of school, then I was discharged last year after…” Bucky said, gesturing towards where his arm should have been. 

“Dude, I’m sorry-” Steve started but Bucky waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it man,” Bucky fiddled with his glass. They drank in silence for a little while before Steve spoke.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Bucky was slightly taken aback by the man’s abruptness.

“Uh… sure,” Bucky replied then kicked himself. _‘What if he’s an axe murderer?’_ Bucky thought to himself before coming to the conclusion that, if this guy was an axe murderer, he was the best looking one Bucky had ever met.

“Let’s go then,” Bucky finished his drink and stood up, accidently on purpose stumbling into Steve.

“Whoops,” Steve chuckled, catching Bucky. He looked up at Steve as they walked out of the bar. He _definitely_ knew him from somewhere.

It was only when they arrived at where Steve lived that it hit him. They were outside Stark Tower and he was standing next to Steve fucking Rogers aka Captain America aka everyone’s favourite star spangled Avenger. Bucky stood looking slack-jawed from the Tower to Steve and back to the Tower again. 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Bucky said and they walked through the entrance of the tower.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Tony Stark was looking at the monitor showing Steve and a tall dark stranger standing outside the Tower. He almost dropped his bowl of cornflakes. 

“Jarvis, put me on speaker,” Tony called out. 

“Very good, sir,” Jarvis replied.

“Calling all Avengers,” Tony said over the tannoy system. “The Cap has a date, I repeat, 90 year-old virgin has pulled! Everybody, assume the positions!” There was a distant thudding as everyone ran to their places in the shared floor. 

Natasha stood by the door of the elevator and pushed the button. The Cap and his date, who had been in the elevator heading up to Steve’s floor, stopped at the floor where the Avengers were gathered. 

“Oh! Hello Steve,” Natasha greeted him cheerfully. “Who’s this?” she asked pulling Bucky out of the lift and into the room. 

“Capsicle, what did I tell you about bringing home strays?” Tony smirked as he circled Bucky, examining him closely.

“He’s a pretty good looking stray,” Clint commented, as he also circled Bucky.

“I’ll say!” Natasha joined in the circling.

“I could fix you up a high-tech prosthetic,” Tony poked at Bucky’s shoulder. “That is when you’re finished with the Cap, of course,” Tony winked. 

“Stop it you guys!” Steve pulled Bucky out from the circle Tony, Clint and Nat had formed around him. “You guys are like vultures,” he muttered as he pulled Bucky back over to the lift.

“Nice meeting you dude! Have fun guys!” Clint called after them. Steve shook his head looking embarrassed. 

“Did I just meet the Avengers?” Bucky asked still feeling a bit confused about what had just happened. 

“A few of them, sorry about that,” Steve blushed. 

“It’s fine,” Bucky reassured him. “It’s good to see how much they care about you,” Steve snorted at this. “I think your friend Natasha slipped this in my pocket though…” Bucky chuckled pulling out a condom. Steve’s face turned bright red. 

“Shit!” Steve covered his face with his hands. Bucky laughed and pulled Steve’s hands away from his face. Steve looked down into Bucky’s face, cupping it in his hands. He pushed Bucky against the wall of the elevator and kissed him passionately. The elevator stopped at Steve’s floor and they stumbled out, Steve ripped off Bucky’s jacket and throwing it to the side then slid his hands up Bucky’s chest.

“Wait,” Bucky gasped as Steve pulled his T-shirt over his head. Steve stood back, looking confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t want to be just a one-night stand that is splashed across the gossip magazines,” Bucky confessed, suddenly feeling very naked and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be,” Steve suggested as he closed the distance between them. “I’m up for giving it a shot if you are.”

“Won’t that ruin your whole heterosexual stars and stripes persona? And anyway, you don’t even know my last name,” Bucky pointed out, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

“Okay, what’s your last name?” Steve grinned down at Bucky, now only inches away from him.

“Barnes,” Bucky smiled.

“Perfect. Nice to meet you, James Barnes,” Steve grinned, brushing his lips softly against Bucky’s, who kissed him back slowly.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Hey, you guys are in the magazine,” Natasha called as Steve and Bucky entered the room. Steve picked up the magazine that Natasha had slid across the table.   
“Can you read this, Buck? I haven’t got my glasses on,” Steve passed the magazine to Bucky and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Okay gramps,” Bucky sighed rolling his eyes and read out the article to him. It was entitled _‘Who is Captain America’s Mystery Man?’_ with a picture of Bucky and Steve holding hands at the park last week. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said when Bucky had finished reading the article. “This gossip magazine shit was exactly what you wanted to avoid.”

“It’s okay, they don’t know half of it,” Bucky smiled wolfishly, gesturing towards the magazine. Steve laughed and whispered something in Bucky’s ear causing him to blush furiously.

“Oh my God guys! Get a room!” Natasha complained.


End file.
